The Boy who Control the Frost
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Jack has the power to control ice and snow. But when he accidentaly hit his younger brother, Hiccup, what will happen next? (based on "Frozen")
1. Chapter 1

On the night of the first winter, all was well in the small Viking village in the Isle of Berk. The leader (or the chief in this case) of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, Stoik the Vast, and his wife, Valhallarama, ruled the village.

That night, the Vikings slept in peace without fear of dragon raid. All slept… except one.

In the top room of a house on the highest hill, a certain eight years old boy who has white hair and a pair of blue eyes still awake and looked the night sky decorated with stars. Jackson Overland Haddock the First is his name, the first heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, and Stoik and Val first son. He walked away from the window and sat on another bed (not his bed) in the room, where his younger brother is sleeping.

"Hiccup," Jack whispered, nudging his younger brother slightly. "Hiccup, wake up."

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is Jack's five years old brother. Different with his older brother, Hiccup has brown hair and green eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jack on his bed. "Jack, can't sleep?" Hiccup asked.

"But the sky still awake, so I'm still wakes." Jack replied, flopping dramatically. Hiccup just laughed.

Jack sighed. "Hey, want to see a trick?"

"What trick?" Asked Hiccup, frowning. Jack did tricks quite frequently, most of them not particularly nice.

"Watch this." Jack said as he picked his staff and touched the nearby wall with it. Suddenly frost patterns came out from his staff and freeze the wall.

"Wow." Hiccup gasped. Jack then drew a picture of a bunny and concentrate. The bunny came to live. The frost bunny leaped free from the wall, both Hiccup and Jack's eyes growing wide with amazement when it happened.

"Cool." Laughed Hiccup. Jack also laughed. The younger boy tried to catch the rabbit and when he did , it burst into snowflake. "Whoa. Snow?"

"Yeah!" Yelled Jack.

"Since when you have this power?" Yelled Hiccup.

"I don't know." Yelled Jack back.

"It's awesome." Yelled Hiccup again.

"Hey, watch this." Called Jack as he jumped out of Hiccup's bed and stand on the floor. Then he slammed his staff on the ground and frost came out and covered the room. Unfortunately, Jack is still an amateur, he still couldn't control his power. One of his spark of frost hit Hiccup on the head.

Jack only can watch in horror as Hiccup crumpled to the floor. He threw his staff, and ran toward Hiccup. He can saw some of Hiccup brown hairs changed into white like his.

"Hiccup, HICCUP WAKE UP!" Shouted Jack, shaking his little brother awake. "MOM! DAD!"

The children's parents inmediately ran to their room. Val saw Hiccup in Jack's hand unmoving. With a cry, she gathered the unconcious boy in her arms, pulling him close to her heart.

"He's ice cold," she said, looking to Stoik. "What do we do?"

"I think I know somebody who can help," he said, picking Hiccup up, and Val hugged Jack. "But we must hurry."

Stoik, Val, Jack and Gobber ran toward healer Gothi. Once they arrive, Gothi immediately check the young boy. Then she write on the sand, Gobber looked at the writing.

"What did she say?" Asked Stoik.

Gobber read Gothi writing and look at Stoik. "She said that Hiccup is fine cause it hit on his head. If it hit his heart, he won't be heal." He saw Gothi writing again and read it. "But in exchange, she'll erase every Hiccup's memories about Jack power."

"What about my power?" Asked Jack.

Gobber read Gothi's writing. "She said you have to find a way to control it, if not it'll be dangerous."

"He will." Said Stoik while hugging Jack. "But before he's able to control his power..."

_Tell the villager to build a tower deep in the forest where nobody or dragons can find it. Jack will stay there, for everybody and his safety._

Hiccup looked at the window as he saw Jack walk with his father and mother. Hiccup didn't realize that Gobber is bringing Jack's young brown haired boy thought that they just went for a walk, but when he saw his father and mother came back without Jack, he felt really, really sad.

.

That morning, luckily there's no dragon raid, Hiccup woke up and open his window and saw snow everywhere. He sighed.

_Hiccup (5-Year-Old): _

_I just want to build a snowman_

_Just want to go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_I'm feeling bored,_

_Because you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you could just come back_

_I just want to build a snowman_

_It doesn't have to be a Snowman_

_I miss Jack_

Meanwhile, Stoik and Val often to visit Jack's tower to saw his progress. Val has made a pair of mittens (or gloves). And both of Jack's parent always remind him to 'conceal, don't feel.'

.

Four yeas later, dragon raid staring to increase, and now nine years old Hiccup, who wanted to go out and help, have to stay home.

_Hiccup (9-Year-Old): _

_I just want to build a snowman_

_But can't because the dragon raid_

_I think some Viking is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures that I painted_

_(Nice hammer, Thor!)_

_Our house is getting lonely,_

_When you're not here,_

_Just watching the days pass by_

_(five, four, three, two, one, SUNSET)_

Meanwhile, at Jack tower, he still couldn't control his power. Even Stoik has give up.

.

After the war between Vikings and dragon is over (with Val die in the war, and Hiccup lost his leg), Stoik was going to go the the anual Shivering Shores. But both Hiccup and Jack could feel something bad going to happen to their father. And they're right. In the middle of Stoik journey, there was a great storm, that made Stoik boat sink with all the passanger on it, including Stoik himself.

After the funeral, now fourteen years old Hiccup looked out side his window and sighed.

_Hiccup (14-Year-Old): _

_Jack,_

_Please I know you're out there,_

_People are asking where you've been,_

_They say "have courage";_

_And I'm trying to,_

_I just really miss you_

_Just let me know_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_I just want to build a snowman_

Jack himslef still crying because of his mother and father die, and his power that he still couldn't control.

Not only that, now that the former chief is gone, Jack, as the first born of the Hairy Hooligan tribe have to become the chief, first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rise up, but Hiccup still asleep as Toothless nudged his cheek with his scaly nose. Not a few second later, Hiccup blinked slowly and opened his eyes to see Toothless blinking at him.

"Morning, bud." He said as he pet his dragon. "What is it?"

Toothless shook his head and pick up Hiccup's helmet and gave it to the owner.

"My helmet?" He asked he looked at his dragon and back to his helmet. His eyes widened. "THE CORONATION!"

He hurried up to change his robe into his green long sleeve tunic, dark green pants, brown boot, and brown fur vest. Then he excitedly open his window.

_Hiccup: _

_I'm so excited, more than before_

_Open your window and also the door_

_This day finally come just like my wish_

He took his time to look the view. Then, Hiccup wore his helmet and ran down stair.

_Hiccup:_

_Everyone will come to the Great Hall_

_Dragon and Vikings will held a ball_

_Finally I can see the one I miss_

_Vikings will come from other land_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

Hiccup, with Toothless tailing behind him, opened his house's door and walked proudly through the village and smiled at all the people he saw. Everybody (instead of wondering) glad to see their second heir happy.

_Hiccup:_

_' Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there won't be fight_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be staying up all night_

_Don't know if I'm nervous or happy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

"Hey, Hiccup." Hiccup turned his head and saw Astrid and Fishleg walking with their dragon, Stormfly and Meatlug, behind them.

"Hey, Astrid, Fishleg." He said grinning.

"What's up with the happy face?" Asked Astrid as she did a little laugh.

"He'll come back." Said Hiccup grinning again.

"Who?" Asked Astrid again. Hiccup just smile widely, and both Astrid and Fishleg understand.

"Oh, your brother." Said Fishleg

Hiccup just smile and pointed at the sky. Coincident, Snotlout flew pas the sky on Hookfang, so it likes Hiccup is pointing at Snotlout.

_Hiccup: _

_Tonight he'll come and never leave_

_Then we will held a grand feast_

_I can imagine his cape made of silk_

_He'll be riding on his mighty dragon_

_He'll look so brave and look handsome_

_For me, I won't drinking again yak milk_

Astrid giggled and asked, "Are you saying that Snotlout is your brother?"

"Did somebody called my name?"Asked Snotlout as he land and jumped off Hookfang.

"Oh nothing." Siad Astrid as Fishleg giggled.

"Hey," Whispered Tuffnuff (appeared from nowhere) to Hiccup. "Are you really not going to drink yak milk?"

"Umm, yeah?" Answered Hiccup hesitates.

"Gee, I wish I can be like you." Said Ruffnuff (appeared from nowhere). Hiccup doesn't care. He jumped on Toothless and adjusted them.

_Hiccup:_

_And then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far_

Then, leaving everyone behind, Toothless jumped into the air and started to fly.

"We can't let him have the sky for himself." Said Astrid smirking. She jumped on Stormfly followed by Snotlout, Fishleg, and the twins on their own dragon. "Let's go, gang."

With that, they took off to the sky, following Hiccup.

_Hiccup:_

_For the first time since forever_

_I can be with him again_

_For the first time since forever_

_We can start from the begin_

_And I know I'm so lucky_

_To have a brother like him_

_But for the first time since forever_

_Easier than it seems_

Meanwhile, deep inside the wood, in a hidden tower, a seventeen years old teen was looking at his mirror. Jack slowly looked away from his reflection and walked toward his father's portrait.

_Jack: _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

He removed his gloves and practiced holding a shield and an axe, the symbols of Viking, with his toy shield and axe.

_Jack:_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Jack turned around and pretended to be in front of the audience. But, something inside him to remember the time he almost freezes Hiccup, and realizes the toys were freezing. He quickly put the toys away.

While Hiccup did a perfect angle when he dives.

_Jack: _

_But it's only for today_

_Hiccup: _

_Today is the big day_

Jack put on his gloves again. Hiccup did a loop-de-loop.

_Jack: _

_It's agony to wait_

_Hiccup: _

_It's agony to wait_

Jack opened his tower's window widely. While Toothless started to do a spinning.

_Jack: _

_Tell the man to pick me up_

_Hiccup: _

_Pick up_

Hiccup did a fall. Jack wore his cape.

_Hiccup: _

_For the first time since forever_

_Jack: _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Toothless perfectly catch Hiccup on his back. Jack picked up his staff.

_Hiccup: _

_All my dreams, I'll get it all_

_Jack: _

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

Hiccup flying high until he pass the clouds. Jack walked toward the window.

_Hiccup: _

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_Jack: _

_Conceal_

Toothless lead Hiccup to a perfect angle-dive again and took off to the sky again. Jack spotted a Viking riding a dragon, and he pulled his hood up.

_Hiccup: _

_Even if it's really small_

_Jack: _

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Hiccup leaded toothless across some obstacle, and pass all of it.

_Hiccup: _

_It won't happen tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_' Cause for the first time since forever_

_For the first time since forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Hiccup stood up with his hand in the air. Toothless,in his own glee, shot a fire blot ahead of them, forming a ring of fire.

"TOOTHLESS! NOT AGAIN!" Shouted Hiccup before both dragon and rider fly right into it. Meanwhile the other teen just look from afar.

"Ouch." Winced Astrid. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Hey, let's make a burn mark like that." Said Tuffnuff nudging his sister.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Said Ruffnuff, giving his brother a thumb-up.


End file.
